The principal aim is to continue to various interdisciplinary research activities, development of clinical nutrition support procedures, and educational functions that have characterized progress over the past six years. Within the next year it is hoped to implement several additional projects that have been in the developmental phase for several years. Among these is completion of research laboratories in the Nutrition Sciences building, which has approximately 10,000 square feet of "shelled-in" space for this purpose. It is hoped that funds will become available to permit completion of this area during the coming year. Another major goal is the graduate program leading to a Ph.D. in Human Nutrition. Since this program is to be offered in a Medical Center it will emphasize not only the science of nutrition in relation to maintaining the health of individuals and populations, but also the role of nutrition in the care and treatment of individuals with various diseases. It is believed that the Core Nutrition Center will enhance the training environment and will also benefit from the efforts and intellectual stimulation of graduate students. An additional goal is to make the experimental animal facility operational and to carry out a series of studies regarding nutrition and cancer, including studies on cancer chemoprevention. We expect to extend the capabilities of the diagnostic laboratories by offering automated assays for an increased number of micronutrients, including vitamins amino acids and trace elements, on small biological specimens. Finally, it is anticipated that the core facility will make contributions in support of several large nutrition-related projects if pending grant applications are funded.